Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to gun racks. In particular, the invention relates to gun racks having moving elements to allow a small footprint and easy transportation when not in use.
Description of the Related Art
Current commercially available gun racks are large and bulky, have few options for display and setup, and are not easily portable.